We Deal
by LaneJoe
Summary: Danny moves far away from Tucker and Sam after high school. But unfortunatly, Plasmius takes this into account and decides to take action. Four months and he's finally back. Does Sam still have feelings for the ghostboy? And what happend after Danny left?
1. When the Inevitable Happens

- A Sam and Danny Story-

--A LaneJoe written experience--

_We Deal_

_Authors Note: Hey guys. I've recently become very obsessed with 'Danny Phantom' and decided  
to start a fan fic about it. Enjoy!_

It was just after high school. Sam, Tucker and Danny now out of the torture of the old school days. No more Dash, or being shooved into lockers. Nothing.

Only one thing.

It was only Tucker and Sam this time around. Danny's parents had moved away and took both himself and Jazz along with them. Apparently getting a new ghost hunting job. Jazz was extremly upset about the news, feeling pulling Danny from his last four months of school _ever_ was very very bad.

But, then again, she thinks everything is bad.

Some how Jack and Matty worked out Danny actually graduating and finishing school. None of them really got how, but they didn't worry about it. It was taken care of and whats done is done. Danny being 17, felt very out of place with his family. Traveling that long drive away from home, away from all he knew.

It was hard, that day. Telling two best friends the horrible news.

But like anyday, it was normal...

Danny walked in to school, head hung so low you'd think he'd need a neck brace. Nobody paid any attention, like always. Valerie didn't stop to talk to him and Mr. Lancer didn't even have anything to say...which...was rather shocking. Danny pulled himself to his locker, putting his bag in he heard the distant cry of a bully. One bully in particular.

"Not today Dash..." Danny sighed, walking away from him, who was at the ready to shove him in his locker.

He walked to his first class, the same class as one of his buds. Sam. He walked in as the bell rung, his face completly showing he wasn't up to par. And Sam's ever watchful eye caught sight of it before he smiled and waved to her in the back of the class. They didn't sit by each other, close...but not close enought, to both there dismay. The class was long and boring and it was hardly worth it to pay attention. They would mostly pass notes.

It was almost 15 minutes in when Danny caught sight of a little paper football flop on to his desk. He glanced back at Sam and then to the teacher. Sam still wore her trade mark skirt and tank but grew more into it, being 17 she had the body of a seventeen year old. He opened it carefully.

_What's Wrong? Something bad?_

Danny's shoulders fell. Great...he didnt want to tell anyone. He wanted to postpone it...so maybe it wouldn't happen.

He pulled out his pencil and scralled back.

_Nothing, why do you ask?_

He watched the teacher turn to write soemthing on the board, he quickly whipped around and threw it at her. He got glances from a few girls, smirking at the fact they were writing notes to each other.

He caught Sam making a face at what he wrote. She almost intantly threw it back.

_Oh come on, Danny... I know you better then that._

He looked back at her with a sad smile and threw it back to her.

_...I'll tell you at lunch. It's bad._

She sighed out of frustration, he was always hard to crack when something was wrong.

_How bad._

Danny waited a long time before giving her a now, very crumpled note back. Instead...waiting untill the bell rung.

He walked back to her, placing the note of her desk and leaning forward to catch her ear in a whisper.

"..._bad_."

Sam was frozen, he usualy wasn't so grim when it came to things. He walked out of the class room quickly.

Sam ran out of the class room, darting after Danny. She caugh his shoulder and spun him around, griping his shoulders.

"What! Tell me!" she yelled in a half whisper.

"...Sam, please. Not now okay? I want to tell you and Tuck at once. I don't think I can take twice..." He tried to pry her hands of him.

"Danny...no! Is it Plasmius? Or..or, Skulker? Did somethiing happen to your powers? Tell me!" she was getting mad and possibly a little frantic.

"It's not anything life threating...I guess." He said, gently grabbing and lowering her arms. Giving them a sqeeze. "Just...wait for me."

With that, he was gone. Leaving a very confused Sam in his wake.

-0o0-

Lunch came way to fast for Danny's mind. He wasn't ready. Not with Sam tailing him everywhere, litteraly on his heels the whole morning. Luckily he didnt have any classes with Tucker. He got his food and sat down at their table and waited for them. Watching Sam and Tucker convers in line. He could tell, Sam was telling Tucker everything. Tucker and Danny both had become slightly taller, more grown up. They both rushed over sitting on either side of him so he couldn't get away.

"So What's up Danny?" Tucker said as if nothign was wrong. Clearly shrugging off Sam's word. "What's all this fuss about?"

"Well..." he started, throat a little dry. "Remember when we first met Sam and got to know each other really well? Saying that we wouldn't be seperated and that if any of us moved away we promised keep in touch no matter what?"

They stared, he spoke quickly but they got it. Nodding.

"...well...do you still promise?" Danny sighed looking between the two.

"Danny..." Tucker started.

"...what are you saying..." Sam finished.

"I'm saying that...I'm moving." His eyes wer down, he refused to look at their faces for fear of possibly breaking down. He knew it would be a blow.

"Dude! You can't move!" Tucker yelled a little too loudly.

"Tucker..please..." Danny started.

"He's right! What about us!" Sam paused. "What if you get in trouble with a ghost and we can't help you...you know you need us!"

"I know!...I know. But theres nothing I can do..." Danny pushed his lunch away from him and placed his elbows on the table. He ran his hands in to his hair.

"You can phase here can't you? Your not going that far away right? Few hours drive...?" Tucker sounded hopeful.

"Not quite...it would take me a while to get back here..."

"Where are you going..."

"...florida. They got a ghost hunting job there." Danny could feel that feeling behind his eyes, that heaving tense feeling like your going to cry. He sniffed his nose and looked up, rubbing his face.

Sam went quiet. Speechless I guess would be a better word. She looked up at Danny, not crying...it wasn't her thing. But oh he didn't know how close she was.

"I can't believe your just letting this happen."

"What do you want me to do, Sam. I can't do anything!" Danny almost yelled at her, trying to control the eavesdropping.

"Sam..come on. You know he can't--"

"Shut up Tucker!" she yelled. "Well...fine! Leave us then! See if I care!"

With that she knocked her tray down and ran out of the lunch room. Danny and Tucker calling after her.

Danny exchanged glances with Tucker during their last hour. Today was his last day, they teachers new of course and were all upset he couldn't finish out the year. Tucker was defiantly bumbed throughout the rest of the day. Danny trid numerous times to get Sam to stop so he could tell her he was sorry it was happening. He didn't want to go and she knew it. But denial is an ugly thing. The final bell rang and Danny slowly walked out to the stairs in the front of Casper high. Tucker along side.

"...Can you tell Sam all that information? I don't think she'll be coming this way." he said slowly.

"Of course man." Tucker checked it into his PDA and sighed. "Well. I'll make sure to be there then okay?"

"Thanks..."

They hugged a tight hug and parted ways. Tucker retreated to the back of the school to catch Sam.

Tucker made it to the back, seeing Sam almost running to her house.

"Sam! Wait!" he called out.

She stopped and whirrled around, expecting to see Danny. "Where is he?"

"Why didn't you say goodbye to him?"

"...I--"

"He's already upset as it is, you had to go and make it worse." Tucker and his charm at work.

"Tucker! You suck at this sort of thing! Just leave me alone for a while." She turned away and started walking.

"He want's us to come to his house. At five tonight." he said solemly.

He stood there a long time before moving. Placing earphones on and thinking to himself.

"We found out in one day and we're already falling a part."

_"No it's not so pleasant. And it's not so conventional and it sure as hell ain't normal. But we deal, we deal..."_

0o0

_Authors Note:_

_I really hope you enjoyed. Be nice please! I apologize for spelling, I can't fix much now!  
_

_-LaneJoe_


	2. Never isn't too far Away

- A Sam and Danny Story-

--A LaneJoe written experience--

_We Deal_

_Authors Note: Thanks for all your comments. The funny will come, but the story as to be laid out first. Be patient:) By the way which is it..."Lydia" or "Pamela" Manson?_

_Disclaimer: "Danny Phantom" (c) Butch Hartman_

Jazz sat on the hood of her black car, waiting for the rest of her family to bring their things out. They were going to leave that night, Danny riding with Jazz and their parents in the Fenton RV. They were going to try to fit most of the things in the RV, like lamps, chairs and night stands. While Jazz's car held the clothing. Of course it wasn't all going to fit...as Jazz told them many times. She had her father call a moving company to pick up the rest.

Her friends had been and gone; they had stayed with her and helped her pack for the past two days. Danny stumbled out of the house like apartment carrying boxes and hangers. Letting them drop to the ground he almost tripped, catching himself on the car.  
"Careful Danny," Jazz said without looking at him, taking a swig of her soda pop. "You'll hurt yourself."

Danny said nothing, but looked at his cell phone. "Ah...5:25PM." Looking up he saw neither hide nor hair of Tucker or Sam.

"This sucks." he said.

"Tell me about it." Jazz agreed, handing him her pop and allowing Danny to take a drink. "Look, is that a friend of yours?"

Danny looked behind him and almost dropped Jazz's pop. Valerie was walking up to the car with a downcast look. Danny pushed himself off the

car and walked a few reluctant steps toward her with an odd look on his face.

"Hi Danny," she started.

"What are you doing here?" he asked quickly.

She held in a laugh. "Can't I say goodbye as well?" she snapped.

"I'm just shocked; I didn't think you liked me." She walked closer to him as he spoke.

"I can't stay long; I just wanted to wish you a good trip. Keep in touch with everyone okay?" She pulled him into a hug, which he didn't return out of confusion.

Why was Valerie acting so nice to him all of a sudden...was Dash and her playing a trick on him?

She pulled away and smiled sadly, quickly turned and half ran the corner.

Jazz sat up fro her laying position on the car to watch her run, mirroring the same look on her face as Danny.

"What was that for?" she asked.

"Who knows? I could have sworn she hated me."

"Danny!" A voice called out. Jazz and Danny both turned their heads in the opposite direction to see Tucker running up to their house, pulling his head phones off his head. "Good, you haven't left yet!"

"Hey Tuck, where's Sam?" he asked a panting Tucker.

"I don't know, I called her house about a dozen times but she won't pick up."

"What about her cell phone?"

"Nope, off."

Danny's face fell. "Well I'm glad you came."

"Hey I've known you for almost forever, I haven't missed anything. So I wouldn't miss this." Tucker patted his back. "Why don't you give her a call? Maybe she'll pick up if it's you."

"Yeah, I'll give it a shot." Danny pulled out his cell phone and walked to the curb, sitting down as he dialed the numbers.

Sam sat on her bed, staring at her clock. It read 5:30PM. Knowing that Danny was going to be leaving...she just couldn't fully pull herself up and out of her house. She had gotten to the door when Tucker called for the millionth time. But somehow she lost her courage. What would she say to him after she blew up?

They had at least 15 minutes at max before they left. Her phone rang and rang but no she wouldn't pick it up, finally the answering machine sounded.

"_You've reached Sam, Pamela and Jeremy Manson. Please leave a message." _It beeped. She waited to hear Tuckers voice. There had got to have been at least 20 messages from him.

"Uh...Hi... Sam? It's Danny," she heard his voice echo through the hall to her room. The answering machine wasn't very loud...but loud enough. She got up and hurried to the kitchen. "...I just was wondering were you were. I...really wanted to see you before I left." There was a long pause; she could hear the car starting in the back ground and Tuckers voice with Jazz's. "...I just...I...I'm sorry..." She froze. "If I could stop this I would in an instant...you know that. Please just come. There's at least ten minutes before I go. Please Sam."

She ran to the phone and picked it up quickly. "Danny! Hello?...Danny...?" The phone was silent, he had already hung up. "Crap..." she said frustrated. Looking at the clock, she could get there in seven or so minutes, but who knows...they might leave early... She ran out of the house and got on to her vespa. Racing toward Danny's house.

Danny walked back to Tucker and Jazz, clearly showing that he wasn't successful either.

"No luck?" Tucker asked.

"No..." Danny ran his hand through his hair.

"Don't worry Danny." Jazz said, now off her perch on the car's hood. "You'll see her again. You can write to her or call her; there is web cam and stuff like that."

She leaned closer so only he and Tucker could hear. "Maybe you could even fly back here eh?"

Tucker looked excited, Danny snorted. "Yeah right, like I would make it. I'd probably pass out from exhaustion."

Jazz just shrugged and watched Mattie and Jack close the door to their old house.

"Ready to go kids?" Mattie asked.  
They were both silent as they walked to Jazz's car. Danny looked to Tucker and pulled him into a hug.

"Thanks dude." Danny said getting in the car. "Tell Sam I said goodbye."

Tucker closed the car door. "I will."

"I'll call you." Danny said.

"Don't be a stranger."

"..I won't..."

The Fenton RV pulled away and headed down the street, followed by Jazz and Danny. Tucker stood on the stoop and watched, just as Sam pulled up and jumped off her vespa. Tucker jumped slightly at her sudden arrival.

"Sam! You came!" he yelled.

"Shit!" She screamed, watching then pull away. "I knew I should have left sooner!"

Tucker watched her turn and kick her vespa, it fell over loudly.

"Well Amityville Park...Danny Phantom has left the city." Tucker said quietly.

"..." Sam watched the empty street. She looked up at Tucker, her hair was messed up and tears filled her eyes. Luckily Tucker couldn't see them.

They sighed. Life was going to be pretty dull now that their Danny Phantom was gone.

oOo

Jazz had her music playing, and Danny had his head resting on his hand. He fell asleep a long time ago; they had been driving for at least five hours. Jazz shifted uncomfortably and pulled out her cell phone. Turning down her music as well, she dialed her parents and waited for them to pick up. Jack's voice came out a little too loud.

"Dad? Could we pull over? My legs are getting pretty cramped. I need to stretch."

"Talk to your mother." He passed it over to Mattie, who agreed to stop at the next rest area.

"How's your brother?" she asked.

"He's asleep; he was out a long time ago." She looked over at Danny, who had shifted slightly with a semi-loud snore.

"Well were almost to the rest stop, you better wake him up. bye hun."

"Bye mom..."

Jazz waited until they pulled in to shake him awake. "Danny, come on."

He opened his eyes and looked around, sitting up he stretched, breathing in weird. "Where are we?" he said groggy.

"I'm not sure, at a Rest stop somewhere."

The sun had just set as they got out of their cars, Danny's legs were so cramped he fell out and on to the pavement, his phone fell out of the seat and in front of him. He made a face as he grabbed his phone and stood up. Jazz had walked around the car and headed inside with their parents. He had two new voicemails.

Opening his phone, he checked who they were from. On the recent calls there were two pictures of Sam with her numbers next to them. His eyes got big as he called his voicemail.

"_Message, 6:06PM--Hey Danny...its Sam. Listen...I am so sorry...I tried to get there as fast as I could after I got your message. I saw you pull away when I got there. I guess I should have driven faster. Heh...Um, well. Give me a call please. I miss you already."_

Danny couldn't help but feel a little guilty.

"_Message 9:59PM--Danny, it's me again. I just wanted to see if you were there. Give me a call...bye..."_

Danny walked to the end of the parking lot and dialed her number. A groggy Pamela answered. "H-hello?"

"Um...Hi...is Sam there? It's Danny..."

"Yes _Daniel_...one moment." He heard rustling and felt a sting of guilt. _Great I woke her up..._

"Sam!" Pamela called out. She opened her door.

"What?" she called.

"Phone call, it's Daniel!"

"Danny!?" She repeated.

She ran down the steps and took the phone from her mom.

"Hello?!" She said rushed.

"..Uh...hi?" Danny said quietly, sticking a hand in his pocket.

"Oh my God, Danny...I'm so glad you called." She sounded relieved.

"You should have called me Sam. I would have made Jazz stop..." he said slowly.

"I wasn't thinking...really..." she walked back up the stairs, her mother watched over her.

"Yeah...I can tell." He joked, trying to lighten the awkward tension between them.

She chuckled and silence fell over them.

"I uh...where are you now?" she asked.

"I really don't know. I've been sleeping."

"I see, well. I should go to bed! School tomorrow you know!" She laughed nervously and said a quick goodbye.

Danny sat there. Wasn't tomorrow Saturday?

He put the phone in his pocket and walked inside the small store. His family was sitting at a cafe like table with steaming cups. Danny sat next to his dad, across from Jazz.

"I can't believe you guys were being serious. Everything in my diaries indicate that you would never consider something like this." Jazz stuck her nose up slightly at her mother.

"Now Jazz, your father and I are in need of supplies and this new job is willing to give them to us for free as long as we stay." Mattie placed her hand on Jazz's who pulled it away quickly.

"But mom! Danny's at a critical stage in his young life--"

"Jazz, according to you...I was in a critical stage about three years ago when mom and dad threatened to come into the school with ghost hunting crap." Danny said in a monotone with a glare to his older sister.

"Well...this is another one."

"Cool. How many do I get?"

"Just, shut up Danny."

"Gees. Someone's grumpy."

"I've been driving for five freaking hours! Of course I'm grumpy!" Jazz yelled across the table in a hissed tone.

"Well you could have had me drive then!" Danny spat back at her.

"Jazz, Danny...stop it both of you." Maddie intervened.

"This place has good fudge!" Jack butted in. "I love fudge!"

"I'm going to wait outside." Danny stood up and exited.

----

It had been three months since that day; Danny kept in touch with Tucker and Sam as best he could. Tucker was always easy to reach, updating his PDA regularly. But Sam was always trouble, never answering emails and rarely talking phone calls. Tucker said her house had some troubles, some guys broke in and stole her and her mothers "purses" and ripped apart their house. So they had been busy re-building it. Of course she did talk to him quite a bit...just not as much as Danny wished.

Their parent's job was pretty good, Danny supposed. They were getting a steady income, not nearly as much as Sam's parents of course. They were still considered 'poor' compared to them. But they were enjoying themselves; they went out frequently to check out the town and all its shops. They introduced themselves to their neighbors who were all, in Danny's opinion stuffy rich bitch snobs who liked to pretend they were big shots. Jazz was happy; they lived next door to a boy genius who took a liking to her, much to Danny's dismay.

But Jack and Mattie were worried about Danny. He hadn't made any friends in the time they had been there, not even one. He would go out yes, but by himself with his head phones...or as a ghost. He constantly flew about the town at night, just in case. And so he could have some comfort from home. He ran into a couple ghosts, but they paid him no mind, and for once they didn't know him as 'the halfa'. Danny didn't know if that was a plus or not.

He told Jazz and his parents that he didn't want to be here. He didn't want new friends and he didn't want to call this place 'Home' because it wasn't 'Home' to him and it never would be.

"Home is where you're happy and I'm _not happy_!" Danny yelled across the dinner table to his mother. "I haven't been happy for four months!"

"Danny..." Jack acknowledged him sternly.

"Now Please Danny...you just have to get out." Mattie suggested.

"There isn't any_ 'getting out'_ for me. I'm stuck in this hell-hole!" Danny fumed, eye's whelming up with pent up frustration. "And I have been getting out...you just are never home to see it!"

Jazz knew what he was talking about. His mid-day and night explorations of the town as a ghost. "Danny...it's okay. I know how you feel."  
"No you don't!" He faced Jazz and shoved his plate forward. "You're completely oblivious to me when that doofus is around!"

Jazz looked down and his parents looked at him. Seeming to understand...'He's lonely'. She thought.

"No one is ever here!" Danny stood up harshly, knocking the wooden chair over. "I'm always alone! I'm...I'm sick of this!"

With that, he turned on his heel and stalked to his room. Mattie looked at Jack, who looked at Jazz. They had never been talked to like that by Danny. His stomping footsteps could be heard all the way up stairs, in which Jazz took off after him.

"Danny, wait!" she called out.

"Leave me alone Jazz!"

He made it to his room but couldn't close the door in time, Jazz had pressed against it in the usual sibling tactic. Danny leaned on the door to keep her from coming through.

"Danny come on..." she said, the door finally let up.

She pushed the door open and entered his room, he still had boxes sitting around...clearly not wanting to face the fact that this was his home now.

She looked at him, not seeing him like this for a long time. He wiped his eyes on his sleeve as he brought his knees up to his chest.

"Go away." he was still fuming.

Jazz knelt down next to him. "Danny…why are you like this?"

She ran a hand through his hair, trying to comfort him.

"I hate it here." He said looking away. "I want to go home."

Jazz went quiet. "….me too."

Danny glanced up at her, "what?" he said.

"Yeah…It's nice here…but…I want to go home. To my friends….you know, our house, my room."

She looked down at her younger brother with a half smile.

"Danny…I know it may not seem like it. But…anytime your alone or feeling alone…you know you can come talk to me…right? You know that?"

He paused. "Yeah….I know." Recalling the time she had once said that, but he had no idea she knew he had ghost powers.

"Good, because I want you to. What you said was true…and I understand. So next time your bored…or you just want attention. Come get me. Call me if I'm not here, walk to my work place. Anything, okay?"

"Okay." He tried smiling at her. She was trying.

"So for now…how about we have a sibling movie night huh? I'll go rent some movies while you clear a spot in this place." She glanced around his room, boxes galore. "Actually…well watch em' in my room." She stood up and pulled him up. "Okay?"

"Alright," Danny walked out of his room into Jazz's adjacent to his.

Jazz proceeded downstairs. She grabbed her coat and keys. "I'll be right back guys!"

"Okay Jazz." Mattie was gathering up the plates and silverware.

Danny walked into her room, it was clean as always. She was a neat freak. Her journal sat on her bedside; apparently she trusted her family enough to leave it out despite what her parents were like….and what Danny was like as a little boy. He grabbed it, not planning on opening it. The cover had many stickers and small photos tapped to it as well as the back cover. It was a thick book; she clearly was nearing the end. The pages were worn and a little torn, from the look of it. A picture was sticking out of the side; Danny looked behind himself at the door and listened. He heard Jazz's car start and pull away. He opened the page to where the picture was, it was an image of him. He was half smiling and his hair was a mess, he had a baggy shirt on and behind him was a Christmas tree. It was Christmas last year, when he had another good one.

Danny smiled to himself. Jazz had a picture of him in her Diary….it was sort of sweet. He glanced down at the cursive scrawl: "_I'm a little worried about Danny…. It's been almost a month now and he just isn't adjusting. Mom and Dad don't seem to notice it at all. But I do. He's talking less and less and sits around the house more. Maybe I should have him come along with me and Dan._" Danny made a face…he remembered back to when Jazz first introduced her new "friend" to the family. He had the same name as him, but Jazz called him "Dan" despite the guy wanting to be called "Danny". She made a face and said that "that's my little brother's name and I won't call anyone else by it."

"_I just wish he was like he was before, I didn't think this move would take such a toll on him. _(This is where the picture appeared to have once been pasted.) _He was so happy last year, with Tucker and Sam. Maybe that's why, he misses them. I probably will never tell Danny this…but I tried so hard to get Tucker and Same up here. Tucker was ready to go but his mother went in to the hospital and Sam's house was still being re-built. Danny is such a sweet kid…I just wish that he would realize that he can do so much…way more then I could ever do. He has so much more potential then I do… I wish that for once I could support him openly with his ghost hunting….without fear of our parents finding out. I just hope that someday I can get the guts to tell him just how much I appreciate him….I love you little brother." _

"Aww gees….Jazz." Danny said, feeling guilt a thousand times over. He set the Diary down and looked at the clock, it was nearly 9:30 PM and Jazz should be back in at least ten minutes. He went back into the room he stayed in (how would never call it his room). Grabbing his cell phone he checked his messages. "A text message from Tucker….?"

Danny opened it and made a face. It was practically a paragraph! Sent at 2:20 earlier that day.

"Danny Boy! I'm in class right now so I have to text U, I just wanted to check up on U. UR OK right? Jazz called me a while ago and said that U weren't doing to well. U sick? I'll call U later tonight. Oh and Sam says hello and that she is sorry about not talking to U much. I'll scold her don't worry.

Tuck."

Being as it was late enough already, Danny decided to call Tucker instead of text. The phone rang a couple times before Tucker answered.

"DANNY!" he yelled loudly, he pulled the phone from his ear.

"Gees Tuck…not so loud man." He chuckled. "Why does your phone sound weird…?"

"I have you on speaker phone!" I'm bowling with Sam and her family."  
"Oh…that sounds like fun….." Danny sighed. "More fun then I've had in twelve weeks."

"You okay Danny?" The sound of a bowling ball hitting pins erupted through the phone. "YES! In your face Mrs. Manson!"

"You know…I'll just call you later Tuck...I don't want to interrupt."   
"Oh, don't be ridiculous Danny." That was Sam's voice… "He can talk just fine now."

Danny heard a slap followed by Tuckers pained voice. "Yeah man…"  
"Danny?" Sam said. "You still there?"  
"…er…sorry. I just was a little thrown, I haven't talked to you in a long time….house is your house coming…everything all good?"  
"Yeah it's fine…no worries there. But there's a little more that has to be finished."

Danny paused. He didn't know what to say to her.  
"I…uh…suppose I should go then…."  
"Danny…?" Tuckers voice came through. "Is everything okay…?"  
"….bye…"  
"Danny wai—!"  
He hung up the phone, cutting Sam off.

In all truth he did have to go, Jazz was back. He slid off his bed and followed Jazz into her room where they laid on her bed and watched a movie. An hour and a half in Danny fell asleep. Jazz left him on her bed; she changed into her pajamas in the bathroom and got ready for bed. She turned off the movie, pulled a blanket over Danny and herself and ran a hand through his jet black hair.   
"It'll be okay Danny."

----0----

"…_I will write you a song. That's how you'll know that my love is still strong..."_

Authors Note: 

Hey… sorry about the wait! But here it is. All for you guys. I hope you enjoy!!


End file.
